Laufey's son
by firetype77
Summary: Thor and Loki are barely teens and have once again gotten into trouble that Odin had to get them out of. Later Loki awakes to find himself in a bed next to a frost giant. How will Loki deal when he finds out the truth of about all this find out.


**Laufeyson**

**I don't own anything that's Marvel… wait my bad its the same people who own the everything Disney**

Loki slow begins to regain awareness and feels he's lying on something soft.

Loki opens his eyes and sees he is in a room he's never seen before. As he looks around something really shocks him there's a frost giant that sleeping next to him holding close like a small child. What in the nine realms is going on! The last thing he remembered was reading on different magics.

Trying to act quickly Loki tries to move the giant's arm from on top of him, only to find that his magic isn't working. He stops as the giant look like it's waking up, he freezes the giant then settles back. Soon he's free from its grasp and quickly stands to his feet and looks over the edge of the bed.

Thinking quickly he uses the furs blankets as a way to get down to the floor. Once there he looks about and finds a window thats with in his reach. Slowly he climbs up the window looks out and for the second time that day he jaw drops.

"I'm in Jötunheimum but how!?" he asks himself looking out at the vast ice covered landscape.

He hops down from the window heads for the door. Its too for him to open large but when he looks closer he sees that there just enough for him to slip under. He crawls under the space and makes it to the other side. After reaching the other he finds that he inside a castle of some kind.

"Now if I get out of here I can make my way home hopefully." Loki says running down the hall.

Just then he feels himself being lifted into air and it now face to face with another giant.

"What are you doing here?" frost giant demands holding Loki in his massive blue hand.

Loki looks at the giant's eye his mind racing so this was how he died crashed by a frost giant. Just then someone says something.

"What do you think you're doing Geirmarr."

"I found this runt wandering about king Laufey." Geirmarr says holding Loki.

"Hold your tongue and hand him to me now and leave." Laufey growls holding out his hand Geirmarr gives Loki to him.

"You are no runt you're son and of Jötunheimum prince Loki."

Loki's jaw drop and he looks at Laufey.

"What! What do you mean prince?" Loki shouts looking into the giant's blood red eyes.

"I am your true father not Odin. I saw you change when you were last here with Thor." Laufey says loving the look Loki had. "I thought I'd never see you after you were taken from me but here you are little one."

This statement shocks the young trickster yes he did change after being hit by an ice attack and the changed blue, but to be this frost giant Laufey's son was unthinkable. Loki then says.

"How that can't be true it just can't."

"It is true little one it happened back during the war I had a son. He was very small child many said I should have just killed but I could not I loved him." Laufey goes on, "One day he was stolen from your crib while I was away I thought I'd never see you again but here you are."

"What do you want with me?" Loki says flabbergasted then scans Laufey's face trying to see any hint of deception the giant's face only shows true emotions over this.

Laufey just chuckles walking back to the room with Loki in had escaped from. Once inside Laufey puts Loki on the bed and tells him to wait. For the first time Loki noticed that his skin was all blue.

Laufey comes back with clothes and hands them over to Loki. He looks at what Laufey brought it's black fur vest with a golden band on his chest and gold band holds up his black loincloth. His skin is blue just like when the ice magic hit him Loki then thinks back to right after it happened.

Flashback

Loki and Thor stand before The All Father as he sat at his throne and thought of how foolish his children we scolding them about how foolish they were to go to Jotunheim. If he hadn't come when he did them both could have been killed.

After the king finished chewing out the two young foolish godlings they were dismiss and not allowed to leave the castle grounds until further notice.

Loki went to his room to read his books on ice magic trying to find out what happened to him. The ice hit him and changed no one saw but still it worried him maybe he was cursed or something.

As he searched the tomes he found one he had seen before and began flipping through the pages. Then he came across a spell and reads:

Með dagsins ljós láta snjór hefur aftur prinsinn hennar. Af köldu vindar Jötunheimum láta aftur Laufeyson til hægri fullur heimili sínu.

Loki finished reading the note his body feel heavy and he's hit by a wave of exhaustion and then falls into a deep sleep.

End of flashback

"There you Loki put these one we need to get you ready." Laufey says pulling Loki from his thoughts

"Ready for what?"

"You'll see young one." Laufey says he then lifts him up and places Loki on his shoulder exiting the room. Loki holds on as he's carried down the halls looking about and can't help but feel out of place until they get a large door.

Laufey opens it and Loki sees its a throne room and other giant are in the room Loki grips him tighter not unsure Laufey laughs once more. As the enter they all bow soon they reach throne Laufey sits down and moves Loki to his lap.

Once Laufey put him down Loki squirms slightly this giant was treating him like a baby and one person doing that was enough. However Laufey just taps the top of his and shakes his head no Loki stops his moving.

'What's going to happen to me?' Loki thought to himself.

**A.N.**

I like Loki and I saw this picture on deviantart so this happened deal with it!

Here's the reason I wrote this art/way-over-protective-daddy-laufey-314153979


End file.
